


Do it Again at Brokeback Mountain

by Spngirl123456



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spngirl123456/pseuds/Spngirl123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis wishes on a shooting star that he can do the last twenty years over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it Again at Brokeback Mountain

If one were to look at the man sitting at the bar they would ask if he needed I ride home or did he need to call someone. Why? It was because he was wasted and had a look on his face that said "I'm going to break down" or " What do I have to live for?".

The man's name is Ennis del Mar. A few days ago his daughter Junior had gotten married and moved in with her husband. But before she left she told him "Daddy, it might be a few month's before I can visit." It might not have bothered him as much if his other daughter Jenny hadn't left to go to college that day too. And of course there's the fact that Jack had died a few months before.

'Man, if I could do it all over again I'd never leave him.' He sighed and took another drink. 'What do I do now?' He stood and paid for his drinks and stumbled out of the bar and to his truck.

He slumped in the driver's seat and lit a cigarette and looked at the sky. He saw a shooting star and wished "I wish I was 19 again and had just saw Jack get out of his truck and kick it, I wish I would know what happened if I didn't deny who I was. I wish Jack would remember too, I wish I could be back on Brokeback mountain with him again." A tear slipped out of his eye, and then another and another until he was full blown sobbing. He wasn't loud as he had never been loud when doing anything. That night he cried himself to sleep not expecting what happened next

 

. . .

He woke to white. He sat up confused, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his truck. He looked around and all he saw was white nothingness. He sat there confused. ' Am I dead? ' He wondered.

"No, this is just a limbo. I needed to talk to you." He heard a very familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw his mother. "Mama?" He asked. "Yes darlin', it's me. Now, I need you to listen to me." She said sternly and sat down next to him. "Mama, why am I here?" He asked really confused. 

"You wished with all your heart to a shooting star. Now normally they wouldn't allow this but you and Jack are soulmates." He looked at her with hope."Can I see Jack like I'm seeing you?" She smiled at him. "No, even-" He frowned and Interrupted her. " Then what am I doing here?" She frowned at him and said sternly.

"Before you interrupted me I was going to explain that you will be sent back to the day you and Jack first saw each other, and before you ask, yes, he will remember what happened and he will also remember his time in heaven."

Before he could ask anything else she touched his head and he felt dizzy.

......

 

When he opened his eyes he was looking at Jack a  _younger Jack._ A Jack that was 19 years old. 

He opened his mouth and said "Jack?" 

And Jack smiled and said "Ennis!"

Jack was the same, He was the same and they could do it over.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. I might continue this in the Future but as of right now I'm not.


End file.
